clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Metalmanager
Metalmanager is a black penguin and first king of Pengydeen. He has long, blond hair with green eyes. He has two puffles, one called Korobase and the other called Fridge. His For years, he held a secret jealousy against Snowman 1001 that cumulated with a hostage situation on Shroomsky and a coup from Pengydeen's throne. However, it turns out that the coup was done by a Walrus in disguise, with the real Metalmanger being innocent. Background When Metalmanager hatched, he was curious about his surroundings, and always asked "what does it mean?". Metalmanager grew in knowledge and power as he aged. Joining a group called the "Romans", he quickly ascended their ranks. At one point, MM was in the Dojo and there was a BIG fight between Romans and Vikings, the prince was taken by the Vikings so Metalmanager was picked as new prince since he was the next in line. He also assumed the throne of Pengydeen on March 8, 1999, and held this title for the next ten years, continuing to do so. His son and heir to the throne is Metalmanager II. Walrus Coup Main article: The Walrus Crisis of Pengydeen It was long held by everyone he knew that he was a friendly and caring penguin. However, it was discovered that Metalmanager actually carried a bitter jealousy towards Snowman 1001, one that he had been hiding his entire life. Barkjon, a friend of MM, had a feeling he would snap one day, though he dismissed it as paranoia. However, the Walrus Crime Ring realized this as a perfect oppurtunity to wreak choas, and assigning [[Walrus McManager|a Walrus minion that looked a lot like MM]], he quickly staged an attack. Walrus McManager, impersonating the reall MM, immediantly marched to SPC on "diplomatic duties" with the newly appointed Headmaster of the AIA, Professor Shroomsky. Storming into his home and capturing the fungus, the Walrus made a dash for it and held the mushroom prisoner, demanding him to surrender his power over to him and a newly found minion, Sk8itbot (also a Walrus). After about an hour of media coverage and danger, Hat Pop, Snowman 1001, and a whole lot of other friends stormed the palace and rescued Shroomsky. The real MM was found in a Broom Closet, and the Walrus was apprehended. Walrus McManager was last seen heading off to Owcatraz in a straitjacket, vowing for revenge on all things rabbit and on Snowman 1001. It was later discovered that this "Metalmanager" was an impostor! It was a Walrus minion named Walrus McManager! The real Metalmanager later stated that he did not like Snowman in a press conference, but would never do what the Walrus did. Involvement Metalmanager regained the throne and his reputation, his Walrus counterpart sent to prison. His reputation cleared, he now wonders around his land and on CP. Korobase is higly relieved his master is NOT a Walrus. His son, Metalmanager II, is babysat by Hat Pop. Trivia * He has many puffles. * His favourite game is Ninja-Jitsu. * He orginated from Pengyboo Island, which is located in Pengydeen. * He once caught Nerd Sickness. * Metalmanager was once tossed in prison. * He hates this song. See also * Metalmanager II * Walrus McManager * Walrus * Sk8itbot * Korobase * Fridge * Pengyboo Island * User:Metalmanager * Team Ninja * The Walrus Crisis of Pengydeen * Hat Pop * Snowman 1001 Category:Character Users Category:Penguins Category:Characters